coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
PC Brewer
PC Brewer investigated five crimes that hit the residents of Coronation Street, none of them were what they seemed on the surface. In February 2010, Joe McIntyre made a desperate attempt to get himself out of his spiralling debt situation. With his incredulous wife Gail watching on, he sailed off into the night on Lake Windermere, planning to stage an “accident” and fake his own disappearance and death. Joe’s main protagonist for the money he owed was Rick Neelan, an unscrupulous loan shark who then began harassing and threatening Gail and Tina McIntyre, his daughter. PC Brewer came to speak to the two women who told of the threats and PC Brewer advised them that Neelan was known to them and he would be taken in for questioning. What none of them knew is that Joe’s attempt at deception had gone disastrously wrong and that he really had drowned. At almost the same moment that PC Brewer was visiting 8 Coronation Street, Joe’s body had been found. The second visit came in May 2013 when seven rolls of expensive silk were stolen from an Underworld van when they were being delivered by Tracy Barlow. In reality, Tracy and Rob Donovan staged the robbery in revenge for Rob’s treatment at the hands of his sister and the company’s major share-holder Carla Connor. Tracy’s tale convinced the police as the insurance company agreed to pay up for the stolen goods while Rob attempted to sell the silk on and pocket the proceeds. Carla however discovered what the two were up to and managed to retrieve the silk from Rob. In May of the following year, PC Brewer visited No.9 after occupant Tyrone Dobbs began receiving harassing text messages. Believing the culpit to be Tyrone's ex Kirsty Soames (who had recently been released from Redford Prison), however the officer verified that Kirsty was out of the country at the time, and the messages originated from a mobile number within the UK. He advised Tyrone's partner Fiz Stape not to delete the texts and keep records of the times and dates that they were sent. Taking the law into her own hands, Fiz decided to phone the offending number and it was proven that Maria Connor was behind the messages. PC Brewer and a female colleague called at the Salon flat in order to take Maria to Weatherfield Police Station to make a formal statement. His next visit came in June 2016 when Jason Grimshaw discovered his van ablaze in Victoria Street. Jason was convinced that an acquaintance of the late Callum Logan was responsible, and told PC Brewer of his theory. As the fire brigade extinguished the blaze, the officer explained that his complaint couldn't be investigated further as Jason couldn't provide a name of anyone that would hold a grudge against him. In reality, fellow builder Pat Phelan had arranged for his friend Alastair Burton to torch the van, and furtively phoned him later to thank him for doing so. List of appearances 2010 *Fri 19th Feb (2) 2013 *Fri 24th May (2) 2014 *Mon 19th May (1) *Wed 21st May 2016 *Wed 29th Jun (2) 2017 *Fri 22nd Sep (1) *Fri 22nd Sep (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Police officers Category:2010 minor characters Category:2013 minor characters Category:2014 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters